


In Another Life

by milkysocks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Divorce, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Divorce, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysocks/pseuds/milkysocks
Summary: In which Sakura divorces Sasuke, Hinata, Ino and Naruto give her advice, and Kakashi fills the role in her life she was always missing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I wanted to do a (kinda) slow burn fic for Kakashi and Sakura, after Sakura divorces Sasuke. This has always been something I really really really liked reading about, and I thought I would fulfill what I always wanted! This is my first time writing Naruto, and I'm not super familiar with ninja politics or moves or anything, so this is purely a take on their relationship as it progresses!
> 
> Pairings present in the fic so far, but are purely background:  
> Naruto and Hinata  
> Ino and Sai
> 
> There is also, obviously, (past) Sasuke and Sakura, but that's a given!
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy, and thanks for reading!

“I want a divorce.”

Sakura’s voice was unwavering. She looked at her husband, the only man she had ever loved, with her head held high. Forever ago, she would have done anything to keep him in her life. Forever ago, she would have given up her life for him, dropped everything so that maybe one day he’d love her as she loved him.

She is now 33 years old, and ready to let him go.

Sasuke looked at her, his eyes only widened by a fraction, the only sign that he was surprised. He fiddled with the handle of his cup, and brought his gaze down. “Okay,” he said simply. Sakura’s heart clenched. The selfish part of her hoped that maybe Sasuke would put up more of a fight, that maybe he’d raise his voice and attempt to save the mess that was their marriage, but deep down she knew that was never a possibility for them. Their marriage was doomed the moment they eloped.

Sasuke took a sip of his tea, before he continued. “And Sarada?”

“I’ve told her already.” Sakura whispered, her voice low. She had thought back on the conversation with her daughter. She had taken it surprisingly well, but the tears in her eyes were still present. The only thing Sarada asked was if Sakura still loved her father, and if Sasuke would continue to see them. Sakura had only held her daughter close, her chest tight and her eyes closed. She remembered telling her daughter that she would always love Sasuke, and that Sasuke would always love them, especially Sarada. Sakura couldn’t tell her daughter that she didn’t know if Sasuke would ever come to see them again after this.

Sasuke’s face scrunched up, and his usually stoic face betrayed a mild annoyance. “Before me?” he asked.

“I thought it would be easier on her if I asked Sarada her opinion first.” Sakura noted, looking at her husband, her soon to be ex. His face was as handsome as ever, with long, dark eyelashes and delicate jaw. His usual perfect features were marred with a scowl, his lips turned down in a frown and his eyebrows bunched together, forming creases on his forehead.

“Would you have not divorced me if she was against it?” he murmured, the teacup was placed quietly on to their counter. “Would you have continued to be with me for the sake of our daughter?”

“No!” Sakura said, her voice raised, but carefully reigned herself back, “No,” she insisted, “I would have gone through with it anyway, but she had the right to know.”

She looked down at her own cup of tea, it has gone lukewarm, and she couldn’t bring herself to take a sip. Her stomach was up in knots and she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to swallow if she had tried. Her eyes flickered back up to Sasuke, waiting for him to say something, anything, but he was silent. Instead, Sakura spoke up, her voice cutting through the silence, “You’re always welcome home, however. We may not be husband and wife anymore, but I still care about you. This is your home, and Sarada still needs you as her father,”

Sasuke’s face once again took on a neutral look. Even though she has known this man for years, she still couldn’t figure out what he was thinking. _And I call myself his wife,_ she mused bitterly. _Although_ , she laughed to herself, _I won’t be an Uchiha for much longer_.

“Okay,” Sasuke said, voice low.

Sakura, despite her best abilities, felt tears enter her eyes. She tried her best to hold them back, “Please don’t abandon her Sasuke, _please._ She loves you more than you know, and I couldn’t bare to see her go through losing you.” The again was unspoken.

Sasuke’s eyes softened, the first touch of emotion he showed besides the slight annoyance and disinterest.

“She’s my daughter, I could never leave her.”

Sakura let out a sigh of relief, and she allowed herself to relax. She pushed her chair back and made the motion to stand up, “I already have everything in order. I just need you to read over and sign some papers.”

“Okay,” he said, and Sakura sighed.

“We’ll have dual custody of Sarada of course, and we’ll split any of our shared assets, while keeping our own.”

“Okay,” Sasuke said again, as if he was already tired of this conversation. Sakura doesn’t blame him, this is the first time they’ve sat down and talked about something for this long. Even when they were settled in a marriage with a semblance of normalcy, they both enjoyed each other’s company in silence.

Sakura turned to Sasuke then, her green eyes focused and determined, “Would you like to fuck me one more time?”

“Okay,” he said.

-

His hand was wrapped around her throat, not hard enough to bruise but enough to make her gasp into her moan as his cock thrusted into her, hard and fast. He had hiked up her hips so that he was fucking her into the bed as he held her throat, just the way she liked it. She was going to miss this, she thought wistfully. For all the times that he was home, he did take care of her physically, and always made sure that she came before he did, but she knew that a good fuck every few years, even months, wasn’t enough to save their marriage.

Sakura let out a particularly throaty moan as Sasuke let go of her throat, threw her legs over his shoulders and gave a nice, hard thrust of his hips. He grunted, breathing into her neck as he doubled over and kept hitting the spot within her that made her gasp. She felt a familiar heat building up within her pit of her belly, as she mewled and groaned, taking what Sasuke was giving her.

“Fuck...” Sasuke groaned, as Sakura tightened around him. Sasuke wasn’t usually vocal when they had sex, Sakura thought, but perhaps he was letting go a bit since this is the last time they’ll probably ever fuck again. His hand creeped down between them so he could rub at her clit with his fingers, and this was enough to bring her over the edge. She cried out his name as she came around his cock that was still thrusting inside of her. Sasuke let out a low moan as he came as well, his thrusts shallow as he rode his orgasm. Once he was finished, he pulled out, panting. He fell over onto his back, next to Sakura as they both tried to even their breaths. No words were exchanged between them.

Sasuke stood up slowly, went into their closet, and grabbed a towel. He threw one at Sakura before retreating into their bathroom.

“I’ll have the shower first,” he said simply, before closing the door. Sakura was left on their bed, the bed they shared when he was home, the bed she was used to sleeping in alone when he wasn’t.

She stared up at the ceiling, and finally let herself cry.

-

Sasuke has been gone for a week, and she finally has a chance to speak about her divorce with Hinata, someone she has gone close to over the years. They were sitting, drinking tea, while Sarada and Boruto were off on a mission, and Himawari was with her aunt. Tea, it seemed, will always be a small comfort for Sakura.

“He was fine with it?” Hinata asked, a little shocked. Sakura nodded, taking a small sip of her piping hot tea.

“He was only concerned about Sarada, which I’m thankful for, at least,” Sakura sighed, “I was worried that he wasn’t thinking of her when he agreed.”

“Ah, Sarada-chan, I didn’t even think…” Hinata trailed off, and looked a little sad. Sakura waved it off.

“Oh Hinata-chan, don’t worry about her. She took it well when I told her about it,” _Maybe a little too well,_ Sakura thought sadly, “I think it’s because… I guess because we’re usually by ourselves anyway.”

“I’m still sad to hear about it though, Sakura-chan,” Hinata’s lips turned up into a small, polite smile, “but if you need anything please let Naruto-kun and I know and we’ll do our best to help.”

Sakura grimaced slightly, and shifted in her seat, “Actually Hinata-chan, I was wondering if you could keep this between us? I’m not ready to tell Naruto yet.”

Hinata opened her mouth in shock, but quickly recovered. Sakura couldn’t blame her. Naruto _was_ Sakura’s closest friend besides Ino and Hinata, but the thought of telling him made her sick to her stomach. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what Naruto would do to Sasuke if he found out.

“He’s going to find out eventually,” Hinata whispered, “he is in charge of going over all the marriage papers.”

Sakura merely laughed, waving her hand, “Ah, it’s fine! I doubt he’s going to get to it with all the other shit he has to deal with. I’ll tell him myself before he reads it.” Hinata looked a little dubious, and Sakura almost felt offended, but she knew that Hinata knew her well, and could tell when she was lying. Sakura’s smile fell and her head dropped to the table with a large thump, nearly knocking over the cup of tea she was drinking. She groaned, “What am I going to do?”

Hinata gave her a warm smile and patted her shoulder, “How about I bring out the sake, hm?”

Sakura looked up, “Oh Hinata-chan, you’re the best.”

-

“I’m going to kill him,” Ino began, and Sakura was concerned she was actually going to go through with it.

“Ino, I’m the one that divorced _him._ ”

“I know,” she said, with a dark glint in her eye, “and he’s going to pay for making you and Sarada-chan suffer for all these years. He’s such a fuckin’ dick!”

Ino had barged her way into her home after she had found out about Sakura’s divorce, once they were both free. She had brought a tub of her favourite flavour of ice cream (vanilla), a bottle of sake and fresh cut flowers from the shop. She had told Sakura that Sai was going to be taking care of dinner whether he liked it or not, and Inojin was just going to have to deal with it. _What you need right now_ , Ino said, _was a friend, a warm drink, and a girl’s night in_. Thankfully Hinata had graciously agreed to have Sarada over for dinner, so it was just the two of them in Sakura’s flat.

Sakura looked over at her best friend and shook her head, “I was a part of the problem as well, I shouldn’t have--”

“Don’t you dare!” Ino interrupted, “Don’t you dare try to spin this so that it’s _your_ fault, you tried your best to be there for him and be the good wife and in the end it was because he couldn’t bother to bring himself to be a husband or a father first that you left him.”

Sakura found some truth in what Ino was saying, but Ino didn’t really get the full picture, she wasn’t the one married to Sasuke for almost 15 years. Sakura knew that Sasuke should have done a better job of being there for her and Sarada, but she also shouldn’t have been so complacent. She thought that maybe if she played the role of the dutiful wife, waiting for her husband to come home, he’d be able to stop and take longer breaks, or write back. Instead, she enabled his behaviour until it was too late to fix the mess that was made. She closed her eyes and shook her head. There was no point mulling over it anymore. She was no longer his wife.

“It’s weird being single after so long,” Sakura mused, which made Ino snort.

“Please, as if you’ve ever been with anybody besides Sasuke. You practically stayed celibate for him.”

Sakura’s face turned a particular shade of red, and she stuffed a spoonful of vanilla ice cream into her mouth. Ino glared at her, eyes harsh and calculating, “Wait, Sakura have you…”

Sakura’s eyes shifted away from Ino’s sharp gaze. Guilty as charged. Ino gasped and snatched the carton of ice cream from Sakura’s hands before she grabbed her shoulders and shook her, “Oh my fucking God, with who!?” Sakura felt her eyes cross, the sake already starting to warm her insides, and it didn’t help her face was burning hot. Ino shook her thoroughly until she caved and told Ino something she dared not tell anyone, mostly because she thought it didn’t matter.

“...Naruto,” She huffed, and watched with mirth as Ino’s eyes grew comically large. She just about looked like she was going to keel over from shock. Sakura felt this was payment enough for telling a decade long secret.

“You slept with Naruto!?” Ino shrieked. Sakura winced. She took it back, maybe she shouldn’t have relented after all.

“No! I mean, yes, but we mostly just fooled around!” Sakura blurted, “Come on Ino, we were horny and 16, and he’s like… my best friend?”

“Ouch.” Ino stated, although it was more joking than anything. Sakura glared at her best friend.

“Oh please, don’t act like _we_ haven’t kissed before. You know I love you,” Sakura teased, and bumped Ino by the shoulder. Ino didn’t back down.

“Ugh! That’s different, I mean, this is _Naruto_ we’re talking about. Sure he’s gotten better over the years, but I cannot believe you smashed him when he was still a buffoon.”

Sakura smirked at her friend cryptically, “Hinata-chan is a lucky woman, y’know…”

“Shut up!” Ino cried, “You’re absolutely _disgusting._ ”

-

Sarada came home to Mama and Auntie Ino passed out on their couch. She carefully grabbed blankets, laid them over the two of them, and kissed her mom on the forehead, right where her mark is. She carefully turned off the lights, and let them sleep.

-

Naruto found out sooner than she anticipated, and she winced as he knocked furiously on her door. She was lucky that Sarada was off training with her team. Sakura figured that no matter how hard she tried to pretend that she wasn’t home, Naruto always had enough energy on top of being Hokage to bug her about her personal life. What she wasn’t expecting when she opened the door, however, was Kakashi standing slightly behind him, still carrying his casual, lazy air as always. Sakura had almost felt upset for a brief second, before pushing it down. She _did_ fuck up, and it was her turn to own up to it. They had the right to know. They were her friends.

Sakura quietly opened the door to let Naruto and Kakashi in, and Naruto stomped his way through, clearly upset with the news she had yet to tell him herself.

“Tea?” She asked, voice calm as she closed the door behind her and made her way to the kitchen. She watched as Naruto paced around her living room, while Kakashi politely made himself at home on her couch. Naruto was absolutely fuming. She doesn’t think she has seen him this upset since the time she collapsed from exhaustion from working herself sick at the hospital. At the time, he had forced her into bed rest for two weeks before she was allowed to work again. He even called in Tsunade to make sure that she listened. It was the most awful 2 weeks of her life. She shuddered.

“When were you planning on telling us, Sakura?” Naruto said, his voice dark and dangerous. The lack of honorific made her gulp. She began boiling a kettle of water, and tried to keep her voice even and calm, so they could have a perfectly normal conversation as _adults._

“I’m sorry Naruto I didn’t mean to--”

“You filed for divorce over a month ago and I find out now! Fuck, Sakura, and it was through me having to read your _file._ ” Naruto spun around to look at her, his blue eyes harsh. Sakura felt her own anger building up within her, and she couldn’t help but yell back.

“Why are you yelling at _me_ , Sasuke talks to you more than anyone else, go yell at him!”

Naruto let out a bitter bark of laughter, “You’re being so fuckin’ immature, _Sakura-chan,”_ Her name was absolutely dripping with malice, “You really think that asshole would talk about something like that to _me!?_ Sakura, I thought you were better than that. I expected better from you.”

Sakura began to shake. She couldn’t believe Naruto was talking to her with that tone. She turned to him, her voice bordered on hysterics, high and shrill, “Don’t you _dare_ put this on me, Naruto! _Fuck you!_ You’re being the immature one, why should I have to tell you about my personal life, this is between me and Sasuke!”

“We’re your _friends,_ Sakura, and so is Sasuke. How do you think I felt when I read that you were fucking _divorcing_ him between all the other civilians, hm? How do you think I felt knowing you divorced him over a _month_ ago and you never let me know?”

“‘Cause you were going to act like this!” Sakura shrieked, and felt her hands form fists. She took a step towards Naruto, and when Naruto did the same, she blinked and Kakashi was suddenly in front of the two of them. Sakura and Naruto both looked at him, their faces fell in shame. They both looked down at their feet.

“Calm down you two.” Kakashi said, then he sighed and scratched the back of his head. “This entire conversation is something I’d _rather_ not be having right now, but since we are, I’d appreciate it if we weren’t yelling about it.” He grabbed Naruto by the shoulders, and led him to Sakura’s table. Sakura quietly followed, and tried to even her breath and calm her mind down. She can’t believe she blew up at Naruto like that. Kakashi took a seat between the two of them, so that he could observe them as they talked. He pulled out a book from his pocket and leaned back, “Okay, now talk.”

-

By the time Sakura finished explaining what happened over the cup of tea she promised them, Naruto looked sad. She couldn’t bear to see him like that, let alone look over at Kakashi, who was intently listening into their conversation over the top of his smut.

“Sakura-chan I’m sorry I never…”

“Naruto, it’s fine, really,” she sighed, “there was nothing you could do. I guess I realised I wasn’t the lovestruck girl I used to be. I couldn’t be the wife he wanted, and he couldn’t be the husband I wanted. It’s for the better, I think.”

Naruto still held that guilty look on his face. It made Sakura’s heart clench and she shook her head, “Seriously, don’t worry about it.” She tried her best to give a genuine smile at her best friend, “You and Kakashi don’t have to worry, I’ll be fine! I’m used to it anyway!” She realised what she said made Naruto feel worse, and she even managed a glance at Kakashi, and his face also showed one of sympathy. She groaned inwardly.

Naruto stood up, his shoulders slumped, “Sakura-chan, I’m sorry, I wish I could stay longer but I have to get back to the tower to finish up some paperwork, my shadow clones are getting a little…” Naruto visibly shuddered at that, and Sakura couldn’t help but feel bad for her friend, “...However, Kakashi is more than free enough to keep you company,” He looked over at Kakashi, his face split in a bright grin, “Isn’t that right, Kakashi?”

“Oh Kakashi please don’t feel like you have to stay or anything,” Sakura began, as she waved her hands. However Kakashi shook his head, giving a slight smile beneath his ever present mask. He looked over at her, eyes kind and crinkled at the corner. She couldn’t believe how young he looks, even after all these years.

“Ah Sakura-chan, don’t worry. Naruto is right, I have plenty of free time,” _Now that I’m no longer Hokage,_ goes unsaid, but everyone heard it. “I’d be more than happy to spend some time with my favourite student.”

Sakura scoffed, obviously annoyed, “Please, you were hardly my teacher.”

Naruto took this as his cue to leave, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving just Kakashi in Sakura’s home. Kakashi gave her a pointed look, eyes hard, “Sakura…” he started. This was still a sore point between the two of them, and Sakura knew she had taken a step too far.

“Sorry, sorry, I’ve just been so….stressed lately.”

“It’s fine, Sakura-chan. Is there anything you wanted to do while I was here?” Kakashi asked, and Sakura’s lips turned up in a slight smirk.

“Well… I was thinking of starting dinner if you’d like to help?”

Kakashi visibly grimaced, “Ah, you know what? I think I hear a cat, I should go--”

“Oh no you don’t,” Sakura growled, and pulled him by his arm into the kitchen, face hard and determined. He was _not_ getting out of helping her make dinner, only to eat up the spoils for himself later. “How about if you help me, I’ll make your favourite, hm? I think I have some eggplant in the fridge…”

Kakashi stiffened, before he chuckled and relaxed, “Ah Sakura-chan, you really are my favourite.”

Sakura flipped her short, pink hair over her shoulder, “Yeah, I know.”

-

“Eh!? The Rokudaime is over for dinner and you didn’t even tell me Mama!?” Sarada shrieked, her face visibly red. She was covered in sweat and dirt from her training session with the new Team 7, and it was evident to Sakura that Sarada was embarrassed about how she looked in front of Kakashi. She gave her daughter a fond smile.

“I’m sorry Sarada, I would have told you earlier but Naruto and Kakashi dropped by unexpectedly today! Naruto had matters to deal with, so Kakashi decided to stay for dinner.” Sakura was just about done setting up the table for dinner, and Sarada’s stomach grumbled, which made her face almost inhumanely red. Kakashi eyes crinkled in the corner, obviously amused.

“Ah Sarada-chan, remember what I said? Please, call me oji-san.”

Sarada gave him a tight smile, “I couldn’t possibly, Kakashi-sama.”

Kakashi whined, “Ugh please Sarada-chan, anything but that, it took me _ages_ to get your mother to stop calling me that.”

Sakura hummed as she finished cleaning up the mess Kakashi has made in her kitchen, a playful smirk on her face, “I only did it it ‘cause it embarrassed him to no end.”

“Mama!” Sarada yelled, but she was also smiling. Sakura watched her daughter as she made her way into her room, “Anyway, I’m going to get cleaned up before dinner, don’t eat without me Mama! You too, Kakashi-sama!”

“Oji-san, Sarada-chan! oji-san!” Kakashi called fruitlessly. Sakura watched amused at both her daughter and her friend. Kakashi and Sarada have always been somewhat close, as she has had her former team over for dinner multiple times, and when times were particularly difficult balancing being a mother and the head of the hospital, Kakashi had volunteered to watch Sarada while he did his paperwork in the Hokage tower. She had only been a few years old, but Sakura was forever grateful for all the things her team did for her while Sasuke was away. She felt her heart clench at the mention of his name, and tried to distract herself from the still fresh wounds of her divorce.

“More like ‘Jiisan’ Kakashi, you’re getting so _old._ ”

Kakashi clutched at his chest, “Ah Sakura-chan, that hurts, y’know, I’m barely 36!”

“You said that 10 years ago,” Sakura grumbled, as she made her way to her spot at the table. Sakura has called Kakashi old nearly her entire life, but she was jealous that he seemed to never age, with only the lines around his eyes to show how old he has gotten. She swore that he’ll end up looking _younger_ than her one day, and it annoyed her to no end. She didn’t even realise she was staring until Kakashi piped up.

“Sakura-chan, I know I’m handsome but there’s no need to stare!”

Sakura grimaced, “I’m not staring, I just noticed you had some rice in your hair.”

“No I don't.” Kakashi said, voice brimmed with confidence.

Sakura sighed, and leaned over the table, “Yes you do, stupid,” she carefully brought her hand to the side of his face, and plucked the few grains of rice out of his silver hair. Kakashi had the decency to look sheepish, and Sakura realised at that moment just how handsome Kakashi really was…

“I’m back!” Sarada called, dressed in fresh clothing. Sakura quickly yanked her hand back, as if burned. She couldn’t believe she just thought that! She always knew that objectively, Kakashi was a handsome man, even behind his mask. She even gossiped with the other kunoichi in her younger days about the most handsome jounin, but she was 33 _dammit,_ and not the silly 17 year old who day dreamed about Sasuke and pretty boys. She felt ashamed that she even though that, especially since she was newly divorced, if Naruto’s reaction was anything to go by.

Sarada gave her mother a funny look, and Sakura really hoped that Sarada didn’t take what had just happened the wrong way. Sarada’s eyes then landed on Kakashi, and her eyes burned, which made Kakashi physically stiffen. Sarada quickly recovered however, and plopped down in her seat as well.

“Thanks for the meal!” She said, and began to dig in. Sarada and Sakura were so occupied with their food, they didn’t notice the quick, longing glance Kakashi gave Sakura, before stuffing rice into his mouth.

-

Sakura saw Kakashi almost every day since he found out about her divorce with Sasuke. She wasn’t sure if it was because Naruto forced him to, or he himself felt guilty about not seeing how she struggled on her own for years. This doesn’t mean she still wasn’t grateful for his almost daily presence in her life. It wasn’t like he wasn’t before this, but it was still strange to see him act so...domestic. He would bring her lunch while she was in the hospital ever since he found out that she often skipped lunch from all the work that piled up on her desk. He would drop by unannounced with a bottle of sake on the days that Sarada was out on missions and made herself sick with worry over her daughter, even though she _knew_ how strong she was. He even sat with her and Sarada as they watched the terrible drama they fell in love with. He always complained about how cheesy and awful it was, but Sakura always caught him watching over the top of his book from the corner of her eye.

She honestly didn’t think anything of it. Really, she didn’t. She didn’t think about how wonderful it was to have another person in her home after so long. She didn’t think about all the times she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder, or when he would make her laugh so hard over old stories that she would double over. She absolutely did _not_ think about the way her eyes softened when Kakashi would give Sarada pointers on her technique or carry her to bed after a particularly grueling training session. She wasn’t thinking of Kakashi in any way other than platonic. Especially not after convincing herself that she was head over heels in love with Sasuke for over a decade. Not after convincing herself that she would never allow another person to make her heart race like he did.

It wasn’t until she started to touch herself to thoughts of Kakashi that she realised she was _fucked._

-

“Mama, you like Kakashi-sama.”

Sakura nearly spat out the tea she was drinking. They were both eating lunch on one of the rare days Sakura had off. Sakura turned to look at her daughter, her face red,

“Sarada! What are you saying? Kakashi is only a friend…” Sakura trailed off, avoiding the piercing gaze of her daughter. She was beginning to be more and more like her each day, and it was frankly terrifying.

It had already been almost a year since she divorced Sasuke, as well as the last time he had been home. Kakashi had slowly, very slowly, filled the place in her heart that was missing all these years, and although she didn’t want to admit it, it was _nice._ It was comforting to know that she had someone close who would help her with dinner or keep her company when all her other friends were busy raising a family or being Hokage. Sakura knew that it would be inevitable that she would develop feelings for him, but she always shook it off as strong feelings of friendship. There was no way she was falling in love with _Kakashi Hatake_ of all people. She was newly divorced! She had been married for 13 years before this, and one year of spending time with someone she has spent nearly her whole adult life with couldn’t possibly change her feelings about him.

Sarada obviously thought otherwise, as she was blatantly confronting her mother about her weird relationship with Kakashi.

“It’s okay Mama, I approve.”

“W-What!?” Sakura shrieked, her face an alarming shade of red.

“I said it’s okay!” Sarada said, as she bit into her third rice ball, “I know you think you have to protect me and all that, but I’m not a _kid_ anymore and I see the way you look at each other. You don’t have to stop yourself from being happy for mine or Papa’s sake.”

Sakura looked at her daughter. When had she gotten so mature? Sakura shook her head, trying to shake off the beating of her heart and the way her head spun. There was no way her own daughter was trying to talk about her personal life, on top of granting permission for something she wasn’t even pursuing!

“I-it’s not like that at all Sarada! I mean it, Kakashi and I are just _friends_ , there’s nothing else between us! Kakashi is just...supporting me through this tough time.”

Sarada gave her mother a sharp glare, “Eugh, Mama, you’re _dirty_.”

“Sarada!”

Sarada merely shrugged her shoulders, popped the last bit of rice ball into her mouth, and hopped off her chair. She grabbed her bag and made her way out the door while Sakura stared open mouthed at her daughter. “I should be going. Even if Mama denies it, _I_ can see it, and I say it’s okay.” Sarada glanced at the clock behind Sakura’s head and smiled. “Kakashi-sama should be here soon.” and with that, the door shut behind her.

Sakura felt faint, and had to go lie down on the couch. _There’s no way_ , she told herself, _there’s no possible way that I could love him._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !!! sorry for the late update, it's finals seasons... but I hope you enjoy!

“I think I love him!” Sakura wailed into Hinata’s chest. She was over at the Uzumaki household once more, and she was currently on her 5th cup of sake. Ino had been unfortunately busy, and she had told Sakura to go speak with Hinata in her place. If only Ino had known what she was putting poor Hinata through.

“Sakura-chan, it’s okay…” Hinata soothed as she patted Sakura on the back. This did nothing to placate the sobbing Sakura as she was half on the couch, and half in Hinata’s lap blubbering about her supposed  _ crush  _ on Kakashi.

“It’s really not!” Sakura cried, getting snot all over Hinata’s sweater. Hinata sighed and peeled Sakura away from her, before she grabbed her shoulders and shook her a bit.

“Sakura, I need you to calm down.” Hinata stated, voice stern. Sakura noted distantly that this was the type of tone Hinata used when she was scolding Naruto or her son. She grimaced. Despite being drunk, she did have some dignity, and tried to pull herself together for Hinata’s sake and her own.

“I-I’m sorry,” Sakura sniffled as she wiped her nose and eyes on her shirt, “it’s just… I can’t believe I’m feeling this way! I’m such an awful person!”

Hinata’s eyes softened, and she shook her head, grabbing Sakura’s hand in her own. “No, you’re not Sakura-chan. You shouldn’t feel guilty for moving on from an unsatisfying marriage.” Hinata argued, giving Sakura’s hand a quick squeeze and a small smile, “Especially for someone as kind as Hatake-sama.”

Sakura blinked blearly at Hinata, and chuckled quietly, “Y’know, Sarada let me know that she was okay with me liking Kakashi...it’s just… I didn’t expect her to catch on so quickly, especially on something that I was trying  _ so  _ hard to deny myself.”

Hinata gave a knowing look to Sakura, before pulling her into a tight hug. They stayed like that for a few moments, and Sakura just enjoyed her touch and comforting smell. She forgot how comforting Hinata could truly be, and she mused about how lucky Naruto was to have a wife as wonderful as her. Sakura pulled away, sniffling just slightly, and gave a watery smile to Hinata.

“Thank you, Hinata-chan, I really mean it.”

“Of course, Sakura-chan,” Hinata smiled. She carefully poured the two of them another cup of sake, “how are you planning on bringing this up with Hatake-sama?”

Sakura grimaced. She wasn’t really sure  _ how  _ to bring it up. Fuck, she didn’t even know if Kakashi felt the same way about her. For all she knew, Kakashi is just being polite and supporting her after her divorce. She wasn’t even sure if Kakashi had another person in his life. She did remember Yamato and Kakashi being awfully close when she was a Chuunin but…

Sakura groaned, and quickly downed another her cup of sake. Hinata looked at her, eyes pinched in worry, but poured her another drink anyway. It looked like she needed it, and Hinata could never say no to her best friend.

-

In the end, Hinata ended up having to call Kakashi to bring her home. It was also her attempt to try and get Sakura to talk to him. Sakura wasn’t necessarily super drunk, and she knew a detox jutsu that Tsunade had taught her years ago, but Sakura enjoyed the light, warm feeling alcohol gave her. Hinata knew that Sakura could have very well made her own way home. Sakura knew it, Kakashi knew it, and anyone who would’ve dared messed with Sakura knew it, but it was always a small comfort knowing that someone was looking out for a loved one.

Sakura smiled up at Kakashi and Hinata handed Sakura to him.

“Thank you so much, Hatake-sama.”

“Of course, Hinata-san.” Kakashi gave a polite smile as he hooked Sakura’s arm with his own. Sakura waved goodbye to her friend as Kakashi led the two of them towards Sakura’s flat. The night was cool, but not uncomfortably so. Nevertheless, Sakura enjoyed the heat radiating off of Kakashi, and leaned towards him slightly.

“Is Sarada-chan home?” Kakashi asked. Sakura shook her head slightly, still feeling a bit tipsy after a cup too much of sake.

“Ah, no, she’s at Chocho-chan’s house right now. Sleepover.”

Kakashi hummed in response as they continued their walk home. Kakashi’s grip on her arm wasn’t tight, and honestly it was barely any contact at all. It was just enough to keep Sakura walking in a straight line, but it still made her heart race. She noticed, recently, that Kakashi made any excuse possible to touch her. Even if it were just their fingers brushing, every time that Kakashi did Sakura felt like her stomach was doing flips. If she didn’t know any better, she would have thought that Kakashi was doing it on purpose. It couldn’t be though, it couldn’t. It was just a side effect of Kakashi getting more comfortable in her presence. There was no way he was trying to hit on a single mother like  _ Sakura.  _ Kakashi truly looked beautiful, however. Even when half his face was covered with his mask and the evidence of his age around his eyes, he was so, so beautiful and it made Sakura’s heart ache.

Kakashi noticed Sakura staring at him, and he gave her a slight, teasing smile. Sakura blushed and looked away, but tightened her grip on his arm. She couldn’t believe how  _ young  _ he was making her feel. She felt like he was a teen again and head over heels for her first love. Honestly, she should be embarrassed.

Before she knew it, they were in front of her door, and Kakashi was pulling out the key she had given him a few months ago. She was sick of him suddenly appearing out of nowhere or climbing through her window, and decided that if he was going to be at her home so often, she might as well give him a key. She was silently thanking her past self, since she could hardly remember where she had put her own in her over the shoulder bag.

Kakashi had very carefully pushed the door open, and Sakura walked through. She turned around expectantly, hoping that Kakashi would follow her, but he was merely leaning against the door frame, his eyes kind.

“ _ Maa _ ,” he spoke, “I should be going home now. Have a good night, Sakura-chan.”

“You’re not staying?” Sakura asked, and cursed the needy tone in her voice. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at her, and she tried to school her face into a neutral expression.

“Do you want me to stay?” Kakashi inquired, and Sakura eyes widened just a bit.

“I mean, well--” she stuttered, not sure how to recover the fact that she  _ wanted  _ Kakashi to stay over, maybe even for the night. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, and she could just make out the faintest of smiles on his face.

“If you wanted me to stay, Sakura-chan, then you should’ve just asked.”

Sakura glared at him, “It’s just-- I’m--” Sakura groaned in frustration. She couldn’t believe how absolutely frustrating this man was to be around. It absolutely killed her sometimes.

Kakashi laughed, a bright sound that made Sakura’s head spin. He stepped through the door and shut it behind him. His hands were shoved in his pockets and Sakura wanted nothing more than for him to shove her against a wall and just…

Sakura coughed, “I-I think I’m tired, I’m just going to get ready for bed, but if you want…”

“Hmm?” Kakashi hummed as he had already settled down onto the couch, “Was there anything you were planning on doing with me?”

“Well I’d feel bad if you just--”

Kakashi smiled at her, his eyes crinkling in the corner, “Being in your company is enough for me, Sakura-chan.”

Sakura rolled her eyes, but felt her face flush regardless, “Are you going to sleep on the couch again?”

Kakashi gave her a strange look, his eyebrows were raised and he cocked his head, “Where else would I sleep?”

It was typically routine for Kakashi to sleep on the living room couch whenever he did sleepover. Usually he had a bag filled with extra clothes and blankets stowed away in Sakura’s closet for these very moments. Sakura had always felt bad that she couldn’t at least offer him a futon, but he had always shook his head and said it was fine, as he was used to sleeping in less than ideal situations. However Sakura, feeling emboldened by her conversation with Hinata, and the alcohol running in her system, wanted to suggest something that she had been trying to gather the courage to ask.

“With me…?”

Kakashi looked surprised for a moment, before he burst out laughing. Sakura wasn’t sure if this was a bad sign or a good sign. She could feel her throat tighten, but before she could say anything else Kakashi interrupted her, “Ah Sakura-chan, how dirty, you haven’t even taken me out to dinner yet!”

“Not like that!” Sakura shrilled, although a part of her has been hoping and longing for something more, she had always felt lonely in her bed. When Sarada was younger, she would sneak into Sakura’s bed and snuggle against her. It had always been a comfort for her, and it was something that she missed dearly. Since Sarada has gotten older, she has stopped since she’s ‘a big girl now’. Sakura didn’t blame her, but she did miss it. At some point, Kakashi had noticed this and she had found one of his Ninken in her bed ever since her divorce, but she had always wanted more.

Kakashi looked at her, and if it wasn’t for his mask, his face would clearly show a smirk, “Well, since you asked so nicely, I couldn’t possibly say no.”

Sakura felt her heartbeat increase, and she felt like she was going to collapse. She nodded at Kakashi, trying to hide her excitement and nervousness.

“Great, just let me grab your clothes and we could get ready for bed?”

Kakashi smiled at her in response. He really was going to be the death of her one day. She was going to die at 34 from a heart attack and it was because she was acting like a schoolgirl all over again. 

-

“Are you seriously wearing your mask to bed.”

Sakura was sitting under the covers, having already washed up and changed. She decided to play it safe and wear her comfortable sweats and t-shirt as her sleeping clothes. Usually she would wear a tanktop and shorts, but decided that was too much skin for a friend asking another friend to sleep in the same bed as them. Kakashi, it seemed, has decided the same. He had gone for his own pair of sweats, and most infuriating, his long-sleeved mask shirt that he always wore.

“Hmm,” Kakashi sniffed, “Just wanna protect my modesty, y’know?”

Sakura glared at him, scoffing at his answer, “Please, an old man who reads smut in public is worried about his  _ modesty. _ ”

Kakashi laughed, “Ah Sakura-chan, you’re being so mean, I’m not  _ old _ .”

“Yes you are.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are.”

At this point in their exchange, Kakashi had slipped under the covers as well, at a comfortable distance away from Sakura. Sakura noted at how they were both at the far corners of the bed, and she wondered if they were going to get any closer during the night. Kakashi looked over at her and tilted his head.

“If you admit I’m not old, I’ll take off my mask while I sleep, since it seems so important to you.”

Sakura has already seen Kakashi without his mask, multiple times in fact. It seemed he only hides the mystery of his face from the younger genin and chuunin, and typically doesn’t mind taking off his mask to eat around other people he trusts. However, with Sarada in the house, he typically sleeps with his mask on when he sleeps over. 

It was one thing to get Kakashi in her bed,  _ however _ , to get Kakashi in her bed, with his mask off, would be something entirely different.

Sakura thought for a bit on what was more important, her pride, or having Kakashi sleep without a mask on, and she ultimately decided that Kakashi could be a weirdo and sleep with it on for all she cared.

She smiled at him, before turning over and pulling the covers over herself. She clicked her bedside lamp off, and sunk them into darkness, the only light coming through was through the sliver of her curtain. Sakura wanted to laugh because she could basically hear Kakashi pouting from where she was. She turned over to apologize for teasing him only to be greeted by his handsome, unmasked face. His arms were behind his head, and his eyes were closed. It really was a shame that he kept his face hidden since he was so beautiful. Sakura couldn’t help but stare.

Kakashi cracked open an eye at her and smiled, before closing his eyes and settling down for bed. Sakura didn’t want to ruin the moment, and merely admired him from her position. She fell asleep to his breathing, and the sight of his chest rising and falling in the moonlight.

-

When she awoke, she was awfully cold, and realised that Kakashi had taken all the blankets while they slept. He had also managed to splay his arm and leg over her.

“You’re sleeping on the couch again next time,” Sakura grumbled, and Kakashi only grunted, half asleep.

-

“Kakashi, huh?”

Sakura spat out her tea, which ended up all over Naruto. They had just finished a meeting about hospital budgets, and decided that they would talk for a bit over tea to get the taste of boring things like that out of their mouths.

Naruto groaned, dabbing at the wetness on his shirt fruitlessly with his cape, “Geez, Sakura-chan, give a guy a warning.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just, Kakashi  _ what _ .” Sakura sputtered, she looked offended at the mention of the name, although deep down she knew that the two of them were doing a  _ terrible  _ job at being discreet. Of course even Naruto, who couldn’t see that Hinata was in love with him for years, would eventually notice all the time that Kakashi spends at her house or the hospital, which he typically avoids like the plague.

Naruto glared at her, his cheeks puffing out slightly. He had definitely matured since becoming a husband, father, and Hokage, but he still carried the boyish air that Sakura had grown to love, “I’m not  _ blind _ , I’m pretty sure everyone in the village knows that you guys want to f-”

“Not another word,” Sakura gave a sharp look, before slumping in her seat. She brought the cup of tea to her lips to sip at before continuing, “It’s just… I don’t know how to progress beyond this weird thing we have?”

Naruto nodded, chin in hand, “Have you guys…?”

“Naruto!” Sakura reprimanded, but Naruto shook his head quickly, his hands raised in defense.

“N-no not like that! I mean, have you guys talked about it? Kissed? I mean, there are like,  _ steps  _ to these sort of things, right?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Sakura sniffed, and Naruto only nodded grimly.

“Ah, now that you mention it, me too…”

They both stared at each other, and their apparent lack of love lives before their respective marriages.  _ Maybe talking about this with Naruto isn’t the best idea,  _ Sakura mused to herself,  _ even if he’s both mine and Kakashi’s dearest friend. _

“Anyway,” Naruto stood up from his chair, smiling brightly at her, “if Kakashi does  _ anything  _ to hurt you, or Sarada-chan, there’s gonna be hell to pay.”

Sakura laughed, and stood up as well to give Naruto a hug, “We both know I got that covered.”

Naruto chuckled, “I know, it’s just…”

“We don’t want a repeat with what happened with Sasuke, right?” Sakura teased, and Naruto flushed in response.

“He  _ told  _ you!?”

Sakura smirked with a shrug of her shoulders, “Just cause we’re not married doesn’t mean he stopped sending letters to me and Sarada.”

-

The first time they kiss, they’re watching the shitty drama in Sakura’s living room. Sarada had gone for another sleepover at Chocho’s house. Sakura tried to ignore the blatant wink her own daughter gave her as she waved goodbye to Kakashi and Sakura earlier that evening, but it still made her face flush.

She had leaned over, her face in Kakashi’s shoulder as she clutched her stomach and laughed. Kakashi’s mask was pulled down so he could sip on his cup of tea, and he had turned towards her, eyes crinkled in the corner and a fond smile on his face. 

Sakura had felt his arm go around her, and she looked up, breathless, to see him staring at her. Her heart raced as she stared at his beautiful, handsome face that looked at her like she put the stars in the sky and was everything to him. Her heart clenched.

“Ka-” she started, but carefully, softly, Kakashi leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheeks. Sakura could only stare dumbfounded as he leaned down again to kiss her other cheek, eyes soft. Finally, he moved to gently press his own lips against hers. It was soft, and warm, and lasted only for the briefest of seconds before Kakashi pulled away. 

Kakashi almost looked as if he was in shock, and that he couldn’t believe he just did that. He made a motion, as if to pull away, but Sakura quickly tugged him forward to kiss him again, their mouths slightly open this time as Sakura’s tongue brushed against his own.

Sakura couldn’t breathe, she felt like she was dying and that she didn’t deserve it because it just  _ felt so good.  _ She could feel his hand brushing her neck, her hair, while the other reached around her waist to pull her against him. She could feel herself hastily climb onto his lap, feeling the length of his very hard cock strained against his sweats as it pressed into her ass. This was everything she wanted and more. She’s had many nights where her fingers would brush against her clit and she’d moan into her pillow, begging for Kakashi to fuck her and touch her and make her feel loved. She’d cum to the thought of him kissing her neck and telling her how good she feels. She wanted everything and more and she was finally feeling it for the first time.

She pulled herself back to breathe and stare down at the man who had given her everything she had always wanted out of a romantic relationship. His face was flush, hair a mess more than usual, with a heaving chest. His hands had settled at her waist, with one creeping down towards her ass. She thinks that she has never seen a person as beautiful as he is.

“I love you,” Kakashi whispered in awe, as his hands trailed down to her hips, kneading at the flesh there. Sakura couldn’t breathe. 

“I love you too,” Sakura said back, her lips curled up in a nervous smile.

In the background, one of the main protagonists of their cheesy drama screamed in terror. Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other, and laughed.

-

The first time they fuck, they were in Kakashi’s apartment for once and Kakashi had Sakura bent over his bed while Kakashi ate her out. She moaned and twisted in Kakashi’s tight grip around her thighs to keep her in place as his tongue slowly lapped at her dripping wet pussy. He was using only his mouth, and somehow he knew exactly where she wanted him and how to avoid those places to have her begging. Sakura was nearly in tears at the pleasure. When she had told Kakashi that she liked to be teased and made to beg, Kakashi had gladly indulged her, which was both amazing and awful in equal turns.

“P-please Kakashi I need--” Sakura interrupted herself with a particularly rough moan, caused by Kakashi thrusting his hot tongue inside her. She could practically see his smirk as he continued to lick at her folds and hole. He pulled back and smiled at her, his thumbs spreading her apart.

“Fuck, Sakura, you’re beautiful.”

Sakura blushed, and wiggled her hips, “Kakashi I need you so bad.”

Kakashi hummed, and kissed her thigh, slowly making his way back up to her pussy, which was so wet and so ready for his cock. She couldn’t even begin to imagine how hard Kakashi must be. When they first tumbled into his room, she had started to go down on her knees, but Kakashi had pulled her up instead to kiss her. The entire time they’ve been in this room, Kakashi has taken care of her, rather than have Sakura please him. It was very frustrating, since Sakura wanted nothing more than to stroke Kakashi’s cock and feel it in her hands and her mouth and her pussy. She wanted him more than anything.

She groaned loudly as Kakashi slipped two of his fingers inside of her, his other hand gripped at her hip. He laughed, low in his throat as he lazily thrusted them in and out. “Mm, Sakura, do you need me here?”

“Yes!” She cried, as she tried to grind her hips back against his hand. He tsked quietly as he held her in place with his hand.

“So impatient,” he scolded, but it seemed even he had enough of his own teasing. Sakura yelped as Kakashi flipped her over so that she was facing him. He manhandled her until she was near the top of the bed and he was in between her thighs. Sakura watched, mesmerized, as Kakashi pulled down his briefs to pull out his cock. It was thick and heavy and it made Sakura’s mouth water.

“Sakura-chan, don’t stare,” Kakashi teased, “I’m embarrassed.”

“You’re beautiful,” Was all Sakura could say, and Kakashi’s face actually turned a very light shade of pink. Sakura smiled up at him, and spread her legs. “What’re you waiting for?” She asked, and Kakashi only smiled at her.

“I just want to take you all in,” Kakashi started, his voice sincere, “I can’t believe that I have you.” One of his hands was resting on her knee, which was pulled up, while the other held his cock in his hand as he rubbed the head against her wet folds. Sakura had to bite back a moan. She looked at him, confused.

“I’m the lucky one,” she said, breath uneven as Kakashi continued to tease her with the head of his cock. She was certain if she scooted back she could finally have him inside of her, but she decided against it. She wanted to feel Kakashi slide into her first. “I’m a single mother, you could have had  _ anybody  _ in the village but you chose me?”

Kakashi smiled fondly at her, “I could say the same of you. I’m an old man. You’re young and beautiful and so smart, so  _ brilliant,  _ I’m lucky that you would even give me the time of day.”

Sakura could almost feel tears in her eyes. She shook her head, her hand coming to rest on Kakashi’s own. Their fingers laced together and she looked up at him, her eyes filled with adoration.

“You’re the only one for me.” Sakura said, and Kakashi finally slid in.

They both groaned in unison. Sakura’s legs went up to wrap around Kakashi’s hips as Kakashi’s hands settled on her hips. He grunted, bent over her as nuzzled and kissed her neck, “Fuck, you’re so tight…” Sakura moaned in response, as Kakashi continued with the gentle, rocking motion of his hips. 

“It’s cause you’re so big, Kakashi,” Sakura mewled, and Kakashi gave her a hard thrust in retaliation. Sakura had never felt so  _ full _ before and so complete. Her heart felt like she was going to burst. She wrapped an arm around his neck to pull him closer, to whisper into his ear, “Please Kakashi,  _ faster _ .”

Kakashi only grunted, but happily obliged, as he sped up his pace. He leaned back up to look at her as he drove his cock in and out of her tight little pussy. He looked blissed out, eyes glazed but lips drawn in concentration as he fucked into her. He would grunt and moan and praise Sakura, tell her how good she looked and how good she made him feel and Sakura could only close her eyes and sob at the sensation.

“Kakashi I’m--I’m so close,” Sakura cried out.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Kakashi grunted, his pace relentless.

“You!” She cried, her head thrashing at the feeling of his cock and his voice and his hands all over. “Please, Kakashi, I need you, I want you to take me.  _ Fuck _ , I want you.”

This seemed to please him, as he moaned her name. “Gods, yes,” He threw the legs that were wrapped around his hips to over his shoulders and bent down until Sakura was nearly in half. Sakura thought, distantly, that she was glad she was flexible, but soon all thoughts left her completely as Kakashi started at a new angle that rubbed against her just right, and hit her so deep that she keened.

“Oh my Gods,” she cried, voice breaking, “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum, Kakashi I’m--”

Kakashi grunted as he snaked a hand between them to rub tight little circles around her clit, “Fuck, cum for me Sakura, c’mon, cum for me.”

This was enough to bring Sakura over the edge as she cried out his name, her body shuddering and shaking. She could feel herself tighten around Kakashi’s cock, as Kakashi reached his own release. He gave quick, shallow thrusts as he let out a drawn out moan.

Sakura’s legs fell from Kakashi’s shoulders, and Kakashi pulled out from her, breathing hard. He had the decency to not collapse on top of her, and instead flop next to her onto his tiny bed. She turned and smiled at him, as she enjoyed her post-orgasm bliss. Her heart was filled with love for the man next to her. She threw an arm around his waist, and cuddled against him.

“Think you could go for a second round?” She teased, voice quiet and soft. Kakashi only looked over at her, his hand coming to play with her hair. He smiled.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Haruno Sakura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more part after this, and I'm thinking about doing a seperate, more kinky thing related to this once this is over :3c


	3. Chapter 3

It has almost been a year and a half since she divorced Sasuke, and he still hasn’t come home. Sakura wasn’t expecting much from her former husband, but she thought that at the very least he would come home for his only daughter’s birthday.

Sakura sighed, her shoulders slumped as she stirred the curry she was making on the stove. Typically for Sarada’s birthday, Sakura would make curry, and a cake, and they’d sit and talk and watch movies the entire night, but this time they decided to open their home to a few of their friends. She heard laughter from her living room. Sakura could practically see them now; Ino perched on Sai’s lap, giving him a big wet kiss on his cheek, while their son looked on in disdain, doodling in his sketchbook. Chouchou-chan was probably snacking on the bowl of chips Sakura had left out, sitting with Mitsuki as Sarada wrestled with Boruto. Hinata would be sitting on the floor with her daughter, Himawari, as Naruto looked on, a wistful look of nostalgia on his face watching an Uchiha and an Uzumaki fight with each other. Meanwhile Kakashi would be…

She yelped as she felt familiar hands wrap around her waist and pull her towards him. Kakashi had pulled his mask down and was nuzzling the side of her neck. She laughed and patted the hands that were rested on her hips.

“What’s with the big sigh, Sakura?” Kakashi murmured into her hair, taking a deep breath. Sakura set her spoon aside and turned towards her partner, giving a slight sigh before burying her face into his chest.

“I just…”

Kakashi gave a knowing hum, and patted her back. “I know you’re worried about Sarada-chan, but things will be fine.” He pulled back and kissed the top of her forehead, pushing her hair out of her face. “She has the best mother in the whole entire world, after all. And family that love her.” Kakashi nodded towards the living room, where joyous laughter and yelling can be heard over the sound of some terrible movie Sarada had picked out.

Sakura nodded, still feeling apprehensive, but she knew that Kakashi was telling the truth. Even if these people weren’t related by blood, they were _family_ and they were the ones who were here and now. She shook herself, trying to get out of her own head. Sakura leaned up to give a peck to Kakashi’s cheek, before pulling up his mask and turning around, turning off the stove.

“Curry’s done!” She yelled over her shoulder and she could hear everyone cheer in celebration. As she began to ladle curry over the bowls of rice Kakashi handed her, she smiled to herself. This was her family.

\---

Kakashi doesn’t even remember what they were fighting about. It has almost been 7 months since they’ve been together, and their first real fight left Sakura in tears, telling Kakashi to get the hell out, and him sitting in Naruto’s office, drunk off his ass.

“How d’you do it?” Kakashi slurred, mask thrown off to the side. He was lying over Naruto’s desk, and therefore his paperwork, so Naruto merely watched the pitiful former Hokage. Naruto had no clue how Kakashi had dealt with him and stupid ass for so long, but he was wishing that Shikamaru was here.

“Marriage,” Kakashi groaned, and Naruto merely quirked an eyebrow at him, so Kakashi elaborated, “being with someone and not pissing them off.”

Kakashi watched Naruto nod sagely while he leaned back in his chair, armed cross. “That’s the thing, sensei,” Naruto began, “I piss Hinata-chan off all the time. Some days she won’t even look at me because she’s so upset, but at the end of the day, when I’m with her in bed, I know I want this to work, so I put in the effort.”

“No relationship or marriage is perfect, and it’s always a work in progress. I make sure that I talk to her once she’s calmed down and we’re both ready to listen to each other. We never go to bed upset and let it fester.” Naruto pet Kakashi’s wild head of hair and smiled, “We all know Sakura can get upset, and you can be an idiot, but she’s the happiest I’ve seen her in years. I know that whatever you guys were fighting about, you’ll work through it.

Kakashi stared at Naruto as if he had grown two heads. When did Naruto start to give good life advice? Kakashi nodded, slowly pulling himself up so he was standing on his feet. He scratched the back of his neck, finally sobering up a bit.

“Maa, I guess I should go see her before she goes to bed then, huh?”

Naruto nodded, still slouched in his chair. However, he leapt up suddenly, eyes wide. “Wait sensei didn’t you say you were gonna help me with--”

“Sorry Naruto!” Kakashi called out, already halfway out the window, with his mask in hand, “like you said, can’t let her go to bed upset!”

Kakashi chuckled to himself when he heard Naruto wail in agony. Even though Naruto has definitely matured, he still managed to keep the charm of all those years ago.

When Kakashi landed at Sakura’s front door, she threw the door open and launched herself into his arms. He grunted in surprise as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He could feel that her cheeks were still wet with tears, and he felt his heart ache. Kakashi held her tight, as he quickly brought the two of them inside and locked the door behind them.

After a few minutes of Sakura sniffling, she let go and looked up at him, framing his face with her hands. “I’m sorry for getting so upset at you…” Sakura patted his cheeks, her eyes red but no longer filled with tears.

Kakashi finally remembered what their argument was about, and shook his head, resting his hand on top of hers, leaning in towards her touch. “Don’t apologize for being worried about me, Sakura.” He turned his head so he could kiss the inside of her palm, and Sakura nearly whimpered. Kakashi gave her a soft smile, “I’m sorry for being so stubborn.”

“I shouldn’t expect you to--” Sakura began, eyes wide.

“You’re right Sakura, I’m an old man.” Kakashi stated, his eyes focused on her. He moved so that he was holding her hands in his own, and relished in the way her hands fit so nicely against his. “I’m not the young jounin I used to be. I can’t pretend that these missions are taking a toll on me and my body.” Kakashi pulled her along to her--their bedroom, and Sakura merely followed, still in a daze over Kakashi’s words.

“I can’t expect you to just stop doing what you’ve been doing your entire life though, it would be selfish of me, especially since we both know the risk that being a shinobi entails.” Sakura said, voice low as she stared at him. Kakashi took a seat next to her and leaned his head against her shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed.

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I have to purposely put myself in harms way.” He looked up and kissed her gently on the cheek. “I don’t plan on retiring any time soon, but I will take it easy on the more….difficult missions. I’m sorry for scaring you.”

Kakashi watched as tears filled Sakura’s eyes, so he pulled her into a hug and buried his face into the side of her neck. He felt as she held onto him tight, not saying anything. He loved this woman so much, and if he was in Sakura’s shoes, he would be worried sick as well. He was 48. He had years and years of injuries and trauma and pain etched onto his body. He knew that if he kept going at the same pace as he did when he was 27, he would surely keel over before he was 60. He knew that he shouldn’t be putting his body through this much stress after going through so much, and his argument with Sakura made him realise that.

He has loved and been loved. He had loved his father, Minato, Rin, and Obito. He loved Guy and Yamato and Kurenai and his other teammates. He loved his friends. He knew how much it hurt to lose someone you loved, and the thought of putting the people he cared about most through that made him dizzy with fear. He had been so used to putting his life on the line, that he forgot that he had people to come home to. He was just as skilled as he was years ago, but he was _old_ and tired and maybe it would be okay for him to leave the more challenging things to the younger jounin.

As Sakura moved back and began to trail kisses down his neck, Kakashi thought to himself that this is something he would definitely want to come home to for the rest of his life. Pride be damned.

\---

He had Ino dragging him by his ear through the market, and Kakashi isn’t sure what he did to deserve this. He was doing some shopping for Sakura while she was doing her shifts at the hospital. When he was just about to choose the perfect eggplant for tonight’s dinner, Ino had stormed up to him, and grabbed him.

He didn’t think he’d have to deal with this blonde terror, because Gods know that he tried his best to avoid the Yamanaka household.

Finding himself at the mercy of Ino, she eventually led him to a small tea shop among the markets, and pushed him down into a chair, taking a seat across from him. He gulped, suddenly feeling like he was being put through an interrogation. He might as well have been.

“Ino-san--”

“Yamanaka to you, Hatake.”

Yikes. What did he do to gain the wrath of Ino Yamanaka? He nodded slowly, and corrected himself. “Ah yes, Yamanaka-san, what a pleasure seeing you today.” His voice was strained, and he tried his best not to fidget under her intense stare.

“Your relationship with Sakura, what are your intentions?”

Ah. He was slightly caught off guard. He was expecting that this had something to do with the fact he was in a relationship with Ino’s best friend, but what he didn’t expect was such bluntness in her question.

When Kakashi didn’t answer right away, she slammed the table with her fist, and scared away the poor waiter who was coming by with a menu for the two of them. He veered off to help another group, and Kakashi almost pitied him if he wasn’t dealing with the Yamanaka head on.

“Do I have to repeat myself, Hatake? What are your intentions with her?”

Kakashi gulped, but tried his best to keep his cool under her intense gaze. He picked at his nails, trying not to break under the pressure. “Sakura is a very precious person to me, and so is her daughter, Sarada-chan. I want to support the both of them and take care of them. I deeply wish to be with Sakura for the rest of my life.” Kakashi was surprised his voice didn’t crack at all, but Ino didn’t look completely satisfied.

“That’s funny. That’s what Sasuke said to me before he fucked off from the village, and his family, for years.” Ino’s voice was cold, and Kakashi suddenly felt very sick. Ino continued despite his lack of response. “I don’t know you very well, Hatake, but I do know you’ve been by her side for over a decade. You probably know her best, besides me and Naruto, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t capable of breaking her heart.” Her eyes narrowed, “I won’t allow that to happen again, you hear me? You say that now, but if you _ever_ make her feel the way she did when she was with that bastard, I won’t be afraid to kick the former Hokage’s ass right in front of everybody. Am I clear?”

“Crystal.” Kakashi said, feeling sweat drip down his back.

Ino leaned back, satisfied in nearly giving Kakashi a heart attack. Her tone shifting from murderous to polite, she raised a hand and called over the waiter she scared off earlier. “Two green teas please?”

“Right away, ma’am.” The waiter, Subaru, Kakashi noted from his nametag, nodded and quickly went off to grab their drinks. Ino turned back to Kakashi, mouth turned down in a frown.

Kakashi sighed, and leaned his elbows on the table. He finally looked Ino in the eye. “I won’t make the same mistakes as Sasuke did. I love Sakura Haruno with my entire being, and I--” Kakashi stopped for a moment, glancing up as their teas were dropped onto the table by a still very jittery Subaru. He gladly took the tea in his hands, grateful that he had something to ground him as he tried to say the words he hasn’t told anyone before. “I want to marry her.”

If Ino was surprised, she did a damn good job of hiding it. Her only reaction was to take a delicate sip from her cup. “Then you better do it right, Hatake. I won’t let another broken man treat my best friend like trash.” Kakashi’s back straightened as she stood up. “You better give her the most lavish wedding Konoha has seen since Naruto married Hinata-chan.” And with that, she was off. Kakashi almost didn’t realise that the sneaky Yamanaka left him footing the bill. He groaned as he threw a few ryo on the table, with a little extra for poor Subaru, and continued with gathering the ingredients for tonight’s dinner.

It wasn't lost on him that he lingered a few seconds too long at the window of jewelry store, imagining children with deep, dark eyes and soft pink hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!! i was actually going to make this part longer, but I decided to split it up so that you guys wouldn't have had to wait like another 3 months for an update haha. anyway, maybe (?) one more part after this, but we'll see!
> 
> thanks for the support! i read each and every comment, and they make me so very happy

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be posted soon! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I was just really excited about sharing this ;;


End file.
